Galonato Shard
"True strength does not come from muscle or power. It comes from the heart and what you can do outside the battlefield" -Galonato talking to his son Galonato Shard is a Prime Hunter. Early life Galonato was born in Konstantine City, Helghan in March 25th, 2378 with six fingers on both of his hands. His parents were both former YNA assassins and was currently mercenaries thus Galonato fallowed in their footsteps. His father trained him close quarters combat while his mother trained him how to use a sword and a sfaff. His parents were later killed by the Najenmik in 2391. He lived with his uncle on Vekta until his death in 95. In 2396 he found a PLH spy recruiter who offered him to join Prime Legion Heaven, Galonato accepted the offer. PLH career He was chosen to be 1 of the few to join the Prime Hunters due to his great intelligence and skills. He had 6 years of training with Tikverin Marvidakis. In 2405 the Second Crystern Union hired Galonato to get a blood sample from Drake Kalaxen on Akmir. The 2 had a an hour hand-to-hand combat fight. Drake manage to break the Galonato's and kicked him to a wall. Galonato took out his sword and taunted Drake "Your inferior". Drake asked "Who send you". Galonato ran to Drake while shouting "NO ONE, LET ME SEE YOUR SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH" Drake tried to dodge the sword but was stabbed in the shoulder and Galonato's fist slamed Drake to the ground, knocking him out cold. Drake later woked up in the Galonato's attack craft with his shoulder covered in bandages and parked just outside of his craft. Before Drake could ask anything the merc kicked him out the craft and flew off but not without getting the blood sample he needed. After he gave the Union the blood sample, they offered him superhuman strength from their new superhuman experiment that they can do with the blood sample. Galonato decline saying that "True strength lies within me". Galonato got married in 2406 and had a son. The C.C.C. hired Galonato to kill several High Ranking Helghast and infiltrate Helghast bases for data during the war. In 2413, Galonato killed a Najenmik soldier and took his exoskeleton suit as his own but not with out damaging his left eye, forcing him to replace it with a bionic one. The Second Hunt After Zeelnos was banished, Galonato, fearing for his wife and child, went to meditate in a vast jungle on Taru for his family won't be involved in case Corde comes for him. Characteristics Galonato excels in agility and acrobatics. His parents helped build his strength, stamina and agility at a very young age. Galonato is also a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Galonato can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. Galonato is a highly trained swordsman and the best at CQC in PLH; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed, even without his exo suit. After training for years with his parents and other PLH mercs, he is a master of several arts martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Shotokan Karate, Kobudo, and knows very little of Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu and Savate He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique style that suits his strengths. Galonato mostly uses orthodox Kenjutsu moves with his sword and rely on technical skill, on which he is extremely proficient. Galonato trains in jungle, desert and snowy terrain often, making him a force to be reckoned with in many areas. Having trained from many different environment made him to be a seasoned survivor specialist. Galonato greatly enjoys company from people and loves to train with his legion. He is considered to be 1 of the most honorable soldiers in the PLH. Even though Olivia Chambers thinks he's ignorant and a show off. He could also read peoples' skills and personalities very easily. He is also easygoing, open-minded, warm, caring, generous, friendly, advising, kind, and humorous. He loves sleeping on tree branches at night and looking at the night sky. Galonato is also often seen meditating on trees. He always held a great hero worship for Tikverin Marvidakis, and thought of him like a father. After Tikverin's death it felt like the Najenmik took another 1 of his family members again. However unlike most legionnaires, he has no hate for them. As he see's them as a great rival for his Prime Hunter unit and respects who fights with honor like Vikar Detrick and Corde Detrick. He tended to taunt his opponents in order to sway their focus like he did to Drake Kalaxen. Even though Galonato is one of the most accomplished swordsmen, he lacks skill when in comes to gunplay. Though he has used pistols before in alot of battles. Exoskeleton suitCategory:Prime Legion Heaven Galonato wears the Stahl Arms Mark IV exoskeleton pre-2412 suit. However he has made several enhancements since he got it from the Najenmik soldier. His exoskeleton suit enhanced his strength, durability, speed and agility as a means of matching up to other cyborgs such as Corde Detrick. Visari Corp High-Frequency Sword He was known to block bullets with his Visari Corp High-Frequency pre-2407 Sword much faster and easier with his exo suit. It is made of tempered high carbon spring steel. Category:Fan Made Characters